Nursing mothers are known to experience some discomfort during breastfeeding, particularly due to sensitive, sore and/or irritated nipples. Such discomfort can effect and sometimes hinder suitable nursing of a baby, as well as detract from the maternal experience in providing care to her baby. To alleviate at least some of the discomfort, some nursing mothers will wear a nipple shield during breastfeeding. Conventional nipple shields are typically smaller than a breast and fit over the nipple and surrounding area. A nipple portion of the shield may partially or fully enclose the mother's nipple. The baby then latches onto the nipple shield and feeds as normal, with the nipple shield at least inhibiting some of the discomfort that may otherwise be experienced upon direct contact of the baby with the mother's nipple.
However, conventional nipples shields have some disadvantages due to inadequate configuration. For example, currently available nipple shields have generally rounded ends so that they do not fit tight against the end of the mother's nipple. This can lead to pooling of breast milk within the nipple shield and can also result in additional discomfort for the breastfeeding mother due to pinching or rubbing of the nipple shield against the nipple. The cylindrical shape of the nipple portion of conventional nipple shield can also result in pooling and additional discomfort.
Additionally, the base portion of current nipple shields (i.e., the part that seats against the mother's breast) covers too much of the breast, resulting in the baby's face and in particular the baby's nose to press against the base portion of the nipple shield during feeding. This is a less natural feeling for the baby and may inhibit proper latching, or cause the baby to not want to feed while the mother is wearing the nipple shield.